A eventful rainy day
by Ironyisitnot
Summary: A normal rainy day changed into a fierce confession center. Will Kaito be able to persuade Aoko? or will this be end for their relationship. Read to find out! This is my first Kaito Aoko fanfic. please review and read! :


Hey Guys!

How are you?

I really hope you like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any other animes

* * *

><p>Talking "_"<p>

Thinking '_'

It was a rainy day. It was pouring heavily, because of that almost everyone was already home. Well almost everyone except our favorite magician Kaito Kuroba and his childhood best friend Aoko

"Kaitoo! Get back here you moron!" yelled Aoko who was chasing Kaito. Everyone had already left the school, but because of Kaito's pranks Aoko had to wait for him.

"Where the heck did that dam magician go!" mumbled Aoko as she looked for him.

She saw a shadow coming towards her and couldn't help but cringe.

"Kaito? Is that you?" Aoko asked nervously as she went closer to the shadow.

The body's back was facing towards her, so she couldn't see who it was. Getting impatient she tried to touch it. The instant her hand made contact with it, the body pooped!

"Huh?" Aoko couldn't do anything but blink. Out of nowhere a hand touched her shoulder thinking that it was a psycho or something she flipped him over with the help of her karate moves. Trying to see who was the culprit she was shock too see it was Kaito.

"My my I thought it was the guy who made the first move" Kaito said with a grin in his face.

Aoko's face was bright red with embarrassment and anger. She quickly got off of Kaito and offered him a hand. After Aoko pulled Kaito up she faced him.

"What the heck Kaito! You almost gave me a heart attack!" scolded Aoko.

"Gomen Gomen" Kaito apologized.

"But atleast I was able to find out how it feels to have your warm body pressed against mine" whispered Kaito to himself.

"You said something?" asked Aoko confused.

"Nah nothing important" Kaito said, "by the way shouldn't we leave now?"

"O sorry about that I almost forgot." Aoko said as she grabbed Kaito's hand and started running.

Kaito was surprised by the sudden touch but didn't remove his hand, infact he tightened it.

"O no! I forgot my umbrella" Aoko said as she looked frantically in her bag.

"Will this help?" asked Kaito as he magically made an umbrella appear.

"Oh! Arigatou Kaito!" Aoko said cheerfully.

Kaito couldn't help but blush, thankfully Aoko didn't notice.

'What's with me falling in love with my best friend' thought Kaito, 'I need to figure out if she likes me or not. If she doesn't then it's just better to hide my feeling. Even though it will be painful'

"Kaitooo! Kaittooo" Aoko a said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

After hearing her voice Kaito was able to come back to reality.

"Sorry about that" Kaito apologized.

"Ahh it can't be helped. You must be really busy with all your mid term exams right?" Aoko asked.

Kaito nodded his head.

"Are you sure you don't mind me coming today?" asked Aoko with a worried look on her face. "After all you seem so tired these days. I don't know what you are doing, but please try not to worry me so much".

'She's right. I am only worrying her. I don't deserve her friendship, after all I am keeping such a big secret' thought Kaito as his mood suddenly darkened.

"You are right" Kaito said as he tightened his hold on is fist, "we haven't spent much time together at all"

"Now now Kaito!" Aoko said trying to make him feel better, "you don't need to worry about that, I am sure you are very busy so it's not your fault."

Kaito started to feel really guilty and angry with himself. Not only did he not tell Aoko about him being Kid but he hadn't spent much time with her too. Instead of apologizing to her he did the first thing that came to his mind. And that was to….yell.

"What are you talking about" Kaito started, his bangs were shadowing his eyes so Aoko couldn't see his expression.

"Of course I am tired. I have to deal with your nonsense everyday" Kaito started, "why don't you do both of us a favor and give me some space?"

After saying those words Kaito finally realized what he did. He got angry with himself but instead took it out on Aoko.

Finally realizing his mistake he quickly tried to correct himself but all was in vain when he saw Aoko's face.

Kaito expected Aoko to be angry, furies even, but even he wasn't ready to see the painful look in her eyes.

"Aoko I…" Kaito started.

"I am sorry to have wasted your time Kaito, no Kuroba-san" Aoko said as she started to pass Kaito.

"Here" She said as she handed Kaito his umbrella, "you will need this"

Kaito didn't know what to do. His whole body was stuck he was completely frozen until she said his name with a san.

Kaito knew that if Aoko left now then there was no possible way to make amend with her, so he did what he thought was right.

He grabbed Aoko's wrist and trapped her with both of his hands on the door.

Aoko a quickly got over her shock and started to struggle. It was no use seeing as Kaito was holding her quite securely.

"Kuroba-san I would be happy if you could **please** let me go" Aoko said with gritted teeth.

"Now now Aoko-chan getting angry at me is quite normal for you, but calling me Kuroba-san? Aren't you being too harsh" Kaito wined.

"Not at all" Aoko said, "Kids should be taught a lesson when they break a rule."

Kaito couldn't help but grin and say "Ohh! Kids? My my if that's the case than you forgot something really important about them"

"Forgot.." Aoko asked confused.

"Hai!" Kaito couldn't help but grin, "kids always get what they wanted" with that said Kaito crashed his lips on Aoko's.

Aoko was in total shock. One moment she was arguing with Kaito and suddenly out of nowhere he was kissing her.

Thinking that Kaito was only playing with her feelings, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped him.

"Don't play with my feelings Kuroba!" Aoko yelled as she started to tear up.

Kaito was in confusion. He didn't know if he was being rejected or not. One thing he knew for sure was that he loved Aoko.

Kaito also started to get angry when he heard her say that he was toying with her feelings.

Kaito's bangs started to cover his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew that he had to confess to her fast.

"I am going home" Aoko stated, "it seems you have nothing to say anyway"

"Could you let go now?" asked Aoko annoyed.

"What if I say no?" asked Kaito.

"Then you better be ready to wake up in the trash can" Aoko said.

"Tell me, why do you think that I am playing with your feelings?" asked Kaito as his grip tightened.

"Maybe it's because you don't love me" Aoko said.

Kaito couldn't help but chuckle. The person he loves the most in the world thinks that he hates her.

'How ironic! I have been trying to hide my feeling from her almost my whole childhood, and the one time I fucking decide to confess to her, she doesn't believe me' though Kaito.

"You shouldn't assume things like that" Kaito said as he let go of Aoko's hand but kept one though.

"If that is the case.." started Aoko as she looked directly into Kaito's eyes "then you would have told me about the kid thing"

Kaito's eyes went huge only for a second but Aoko still noticed.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kaito said as he removed his gaze from Aoko.

Kaito was feeling really guilty inside. Here he was saying that he loved her but in reality the only thing he could do was lie to her.

"See I told you. You don't trust me and I am quite sure that you don't love me either." Aoko said sighing.

"What can I do to prove it to you" whispered Kaito to Aoko.

"Pardon?" Aoko said.

"I said, what can I do to prove it to you that I love you?" Kaito said.

"I don't really care. But it would be nice if you stop lying to me about the Kid case."

'How does she know I am kid?' thought Kaito 'I guess I don't have any choice, but still if only I could tell her after I find the jewel. Conan and the others already defeated "them" so I don't have to worry about that. But still can I really do it? Will she hate me? Or does she already?'

"I can't prove anything to you about the kid case" Kaito said.

"Why not Kuroba-san" asked Aoko annoyed.

"That's because I am not Kid!" Kaito said angrily, "why the heck do you even think that anyway?"

"Wow Hakuba-kun was right" whispered Aoko, as tears started to surface in her eyes, but she held them in.

Kaito saw the tears and visibly cringed, "Hakuba? What did he say"

"He told me that you would deny it" Aoko paused for a second and then continued, "I didn't believe it ether but…then I saw it"

"Saw what?" Kaito asked as he got himself ready for the worse.

"That room" Aoko whispered.

Kaito's eyes widened, "by that room you don't mean my room right?"

"It seems you do know what I am talking about" Aoko said, "I saw it…the costume, the hat, and even that ANNOYING monocle"

Kaito wasn't sure if he should get angry at himself for his carelessness or at Aoko for entering his room without permission.

'I guess my secrets out. Oh well! Atleast I don't have to lie to Aoko any more' thought Kaito with a sad smile on his face, 'Looks like I really am caught, dad'

Kaito looked at Aoko one time stepped a little away from her but still held one of her arm, and poofed.

After all the smoke went away there stood Kaito kid in Kaito Kuroba's place.

"At your service milady" Kid said with a grin on his face, but Aoko could clearly see that it was a fake.

"So it is true" whispered Aoko.

Kid stopped grinning and nodded his head.

"So tell me Aoko when's the police coming?" Kid asked as he turned back to Kaito Kuroba.

"Police?" Aoko asked then blinked and then started to giggle.

Kaito couldn't help but smile when he saw that Aoko was giggling, but became confused again.

"Why are you giggling" Kaito asked.

"It's just that you actually thought that I was going to report you to the police" Aoko said as she stopped giggling. Seeing Kaito's confused face she continued, "Kaito I am not insulting you or anything but it's just that your excuses for missing school and the other kid related stuff were stupid"

Kaito blushed with embarrassment and quickly retorted, "hey! It took me hours to think of them. Show some appreciation"

Aoko just brushed his comment off and said, "Well either way I am not going to hand over my best friend to some police officer or my dad!"

"Why not" asked Kaito clearly confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aoko blushed and continued, "I don't want to lose the most precious person to me"

Kaito blushed but after completing digesting all the new info Aoko said Kaito couldn't help but grin. Feeling brave and dare I say it hopeful Kaito kissed Aoko.

Aoko was in shock for a while but started to kiss Kaito back.

After they finished their little kissing session both blushed.

"So I take it that I am forgiven" asked Kaito hopefully.

"Ofcourse Kaito" Aoko said with a smile, "after all no one excepts me knows that you are kid. Hakuba-kun even doesn't know. I didn't think it was my story to tell"

"Aoko thank you." Kaito said.

"Oh don't thank me yet" Aoko said with a evil smile on her face.

Kaito couldn't help but gulp.

"Since you lied to me, this calls for a punishment" Aoko said as her smile darkened, "and I think watching the movie Nemo is a perfect way to start"

Kaito's eyes widened as he started to back off, "anything but that fish hell! Fishes are evill! They suck away human soul! Aoko don't do this too meee. Pleaseeee"

Aoko just gave him a glare, "Are you denying my humble a simple request"

Kaito cringed, "Fineee. But if I die I swear its going to be your fault."

"Hai Hai!" Aoko said cheerfully, "Tomorrow movie Yay!"

"Having a girlfriend is so hard" mumbled Kaito.

"You said something?" Aoko asked as out of no where her trusting mop came to her hand.

Seeing the deadly yet ridiculous weapon in Aoko hand he quickly said a no.

"That's what I thought" Aoko said with a smile as she and Kaito left the school, hand in hand and ofcourse with a mop :D

THE END!

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it!<p>

This is my first EVER Kaito and Aoko fanfiction so I really hope that you guys enjoyed it.

Read and Review please! :D


End file.
